Empty Boxes
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: A little Chalant One Shot posted just for the heck of it.


It has been a while since I have posted anything purely Het, what can I say not my style, let alone a One Shot. This is just a short little moment in time set a few days after Zatanna loses her father to Nabu. Enjoy a little moment in written form before leaving your thoughts in a post.

**WarNinGs**: One Shot, may make you want a cookie.

**Aishi Say**

"_Why? Be as chalant as you like_." I had to use this sometime, God I wish they had a second season of Year One goodness at least.

**.EKIL UOY SA TNALAHC SA EB.**

Zatanna sighed softly at the pile of now empty boxes in the corner of what was now her room in the Cave. She was grateful the Team had been giving her the space she wished for while unpacking. M'gann had brought meals when she forgot about them, while Robin had stopped by a few times to see if she needed anything. The answer had always been a polite no but part of her had wanted to ask him to stay, a little quite company might have been nice really. She had enjoyed his positive energy every time he had been nearby in the past, she could use a little of that just then. Head turn at a light knock, had she skipped lunch again? "It's open M'gann." Long dark lashes rose and fell in rapid succession when a plate of steaming cookies crossed her threshold, slender hand not M'gann's. Robin walked the rest of the way into her new room, he had not stepped foot in it since she had lost her father to Nabu. "Robin!?"

Robin laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, "M'gann though you might like these, and I volunteered to bring them by…was that all right?"

Zatanna just blinked at Robin, she had almost forgotten how adorably shy he could be even in uniform. Smiling she walked up to him, taking the plate from him, "That was very sweet of you both. I was just thinking I would like a little company, and you appear bearing freshly baked gifts."

Robin smiled when Zatanna did, grinning when she teased him a little like she often did, her mood had improved somewhat it seemed. "I'm free for as long as you need me."

Zatanna sat down on the foot of her bed, setting the plate down before looking up, Robin had turned but had not come up to her. Patting the empty space across from her, she smiled a little when he took the hint and joined her. Taking a cookie she bit into it, soft chocolate and warm peanut butter cup pieces filled her mouth. Swallowing she sighed, looking down at the now roughly crescent shaped cookie, "Do you think I'm being silly?"

Robin titled his head when Zatanna asked him if he thought she was being silly, he was not sure what she meant. She had just lost her father, he knew how much that hurt, how much that would always hurt. "About what?"

"My father," Zatanna answered, Robin was leaning slightly forward, it was nice to know she had his attention. She wanted to talk to someone about what she was feeling, and since she got along so well with Robin it made sense to tell him, didn't it? "I mean he is not really gone right? If the Helmet of Fate chooses another host he would be free, yet for the last few days all I can do is cry when I think of that." Sniffing she turned when a gentle hand came to rest on her bare shoulder, sniffing again since she did know what to say besides his name.

"That's not silly at all, it's human," Robin assured her, giving her shoulder a little squeeze, before sighing as he pulled his hand away. "I know how you feel, both of my parents are dead."

Zatanna felt instantly better hearing he did not think she was being silly at all, it meant a lot her friends understood. When he pulled his hand away she frowned slightly, blinking when he admitted his own parents were dead. She watched him fold his hands between his knees, head bowed. "Wally said you weren't allowed to talk about your past? Won't Batman get mad at you?" The last thing she wanted was to cause Robin problems, he was so sweet, and had been fun company since they met.

Robin sighed again, he was getting a little too close to the line in the sand Batman had drawn, but like with Wally he did not completely care. "No names will be all right. You know I became Robin pretty young right?"

Zatanna nodded, everyone knew about the 'Boy Wonder' known as Robin, she was just one of the lucky ones to know him. "It is pretty widely known you are a kid Robin."

"Well, yeah, but," Robin looked up, Zatanna did not seem to get his point, "I was only nine."

Zatanna blinked shocked, she knew he had been young, knew he still was, but had never really done the math on it. "Nine," She could not even imagine a nine year old taking on the crazies she knew infested Gotham, was Batman really that off his rocker? "I mean I knew you started young but…sorry."

"Don't be, really, the League were not all for it either. Superman was a big help there, he always liked me." Robin grinned a little thinking back on the day he had first met 'Uncle Clark' as Robin, he had ruffled dark hair and smiled down at the grinning child. Superman and Wonder Women were who he was closest to in the League after Batman, Wonder Women never did like the fact he had started so young. "The day my parents were murdered Batman was there, just not as Batman. Since I was a witness in a case I was going to be shipped off somewhere safe. Gordan is a good man, and I am sure he would have looked out for me, Gotham is lucky to have him. However Batman decided to take me home instead, he had lost his own parents in a similar way and age even, he knew how I felt. He was really nice but I had no idea he was Batman, not that I was concerned about that then. I earned the right to be trained when I chose justice over revenge on the man who had murdered my parents. I know I don't have any cool powers but I can still help people, same as you. Your father left you in Batman's care because he knows he will do _anything_ he can to help you, just like he did me."

Zatanna laid a gentle hand on soft black, losing everything at nine but hope. Robin was such a vibrant, hopeful individual, so unlike Batman yet they worked so well together. Her father had often said it was balance, they were alike where it counted, and complementary everywhere else. After getting to know Robin a little she could see his point, Batman had to miss that smile while he was gone. "I will be returning to school on Monday, I want to finish the semester there before starting school here. This is home, you all have been so welcoming, and I have been just a little ungrateful. Thank you for confiding in me, it means a lot."

"Batman trusts the League, and you are a League Brat same as all of us," Robin smiled as he reached out wiping her eye. "We are all happy you are one of us now, we are just sorry it had to happen like this."

Zatanna closed her eyes when Robin wiped a few tears away, keeping them closed when he finished his thought. Sniffing she turned, burying her face against him, feeling so many things just then. She felt a hand in her hair, another on her back, warm and comforting. As overflowing emotions calmed she relaxed against Robin, feeling exhausted but somewhat better. Sighing softly she decided a little break from feeling was in order, "Thank you Rob..in."

**.EKIL UOY SA TNALAHC SA EB.**

Zatanna moaned softly as she lifted her head, her eyes stung a little, head throbbed ever so slightly, emotions could be down right unpleasant at times. Sighing she looked down, blinking she stopped herself from jumping off the bed in surprise. Robin sighed softly but did not appear to have been disturbed by her sudden movements. She had not meant to fall sleep on Robin, let alone literally falling asleep on him. Biting her lip she knew she was blushing at least a little, she could not help it. Noting his shades she frowned, they had slipped so if he opened his eyes now she would know their color. Reaching out she hesitated for a moment before slipping the shades free. Looking at them for a moment she slipped them on. The world around her darkened but not as much as she would have assumed. Pulling them free she glanced down, Robin's right arm laid across her thighs after slipping form her back the night before. His left hand lay on the bed, fingers still partially curled from stroking her long hair. Smiling she replaced the shades, pushing them back up to properly hide his eyes. _'When I see your eyes for the first time I want it to be because you want to show me, just like Wally.'_ Content to wait until Robin broke that taboo willing as he had with Wally she just smiled at him, earning his trust would be worth it. Robin moaned as he shifted, head lifting, she could picture him blinking at her. "Sorry if you're stiff now because of me."

"I'm fine, really," Robin assured her as he straightened with a stretch, "I really didn't mean to fall asleep like that but…um…don't tell Wally?"

Zatanna giggled, he was embarrassed and it was too cute, "Wally would have a bit _too_ much fun with it I think. I really do not mind Robin, I think I only slept so well because I knew I was not all alone." She stroked a long lock of hair, smile absent, "Father will be pleased to hear how sweet you all have been."

"Zatanna…will you be all right with all your friends thinking he is really gone?" Robin knew how hard living a lie could be, keeping so much from people who call you friend.

Zatanna smiled, reaching out she patted Robin's hand, "I'll be all right, I am use to hiding things, not on your level but still…sorry if that came off as a little harsh."

Robin shook his head, "Working with Batman you learn how to lie as well as you dodge. It is not my fave talent but it comes in handy."

Zatanna nodded, she knew how he felt, "I think I will join you all for lunch today. You think M'gann would like a little help with that?"

"I think she would love it," Robin answered grinning, their favorite Martian would enjoy the company.

Zatanna smiled at the grin, life would be different now but she could get use to this as the new normal. Getting to her feet she snatched a cookie, luckily they had not been knocked to the floor. "Catnap king?"

"In my line of work you learn to sleep when you can, and go without when you can't. You want me to go tell the others, or do you want to surprise them?" Robin tilted his head before snatching a cookie himself, junk food could save lives.

"I'll stick with you, if I want to be part of the team I should learn how to sneak like you." Zatanna smirked a little, she was sneaky but he was trained by the master, maybe he'd be kind enough to share a trick or two sometime.

Robin grinned at the smirk, he knew that look, "Well then, let's get started."

**.EKIL UOY SA TNALAHC SA EB.**

M'gann smiled as she hummed, Zatanna had rejoined the world outside her room and seemed to be in a good place. She had entered the kitchen with Robin, asking if she could help out shyly. Pleased and touched the dark haired girl had been welcomed, Robin was ushered in moments later by M'gann. Sitting on a counter top out of the way he had made himself useful by amusing them, M'gann often enjoyed his sense of humor. Turning to look over her shoulder she smiled, Zatanna was tossing salad while talking quietly with Robin. The pair had gotten along almost the moment they met, she was not surprise Robin had been the only other one she did not mind dropping in on her. Artemis had opted to give her space, she was not so good with feelings, Conner and Kaldur as well. Wally had wanted to try but after failing when she got here had agreed as well, M'gann and Robin mostly had. She made sure Zatanna got enough to eat, as she did with the rest of the Team, Robin had just been nearby if wanted. Conner was like that as well, if he had not been busy with Wally he would likely be nearby just then. "I don't let Wally sit on the counters."

"Wally would eat everything so neither would I," Robin half teased with an impish grin, Alfred had given up on chiding him as well.

M'gann shook her head as she mentally called the others, her abilities did save time. Setting the food down on the table she turned when the boys walked in talking shop, Wally and Conner were bonding slowly. Kaldur appeared behind them, nodding to her before smiling when he spotted Zatanna. "Off the counter now Robin."

Zatanna grinned at Robin before walking around the counters to blink up at Kaldur, nice guy but he felt like walking into a brick wall. "Nice to see you again Kaldur."

"As it is nice to see you in better spirits Zatanna, we have missed your pleasant company until now." Kaldur smiled warmly at the newest member of the Team, it was good to see her smile again.

Zatanna looked down blushing ever so slightly, Kaldur really was very sweet, and his compliments sounded wonderful in that deep voice of his. "Way to make a girl feel welcomed there big guy. Oh boys stop fighting and eat something hm?"

"Zatanna you're here!" Wally cried zooming up to her with a wide grin, she looked and sounded a lot better.

"Um…yeah. Did Conner hit you in the head or something?" Zatanna asked with a smile, catching Robin shake his head out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey every-Zatanna hey," Artemis greeted as she walked past Conner and spotted everyone.

"Artemis, now we can eat," Zatanna smiled as she hooked Robin's arm then Wally's, leading them both along with a smirk. "So Wally what were you and Conner talking about when you came in? Must have been important to not notice me."

Wally smiled as he was lead to the table by Zatanna, she had a great sense of humor which she mostly used for good…mostly. "Sorry about that, I do hate making a lovely young lady frown." Patting her hand he smiled, he really was glad she had cheered up. "In a fight who would win, astronauts or cavemen?"

Zatanna blinked, ignoring Robin's sigh to her right, "Well now hm…that is a toughie."

"Seriously, _that_ is what you two were butting heads over this time?" Artemis asked as she sat down, Conner normally did not get dragged into Wally's crazy world like Robin did.

"It makes sense when you think about it," Conner protested as she sat down beside M'gann.

Zatanna frowned as the others sat down, a space between M'gann and Artemis left open, Robin already sitting across from it. "Do the astronauts have cool weapons?"

"No," Both Wally and Conner answered as if that should have been obvious.

"So big, strong, limitedly inelegant, hunters versus weaker, smarter, humans with some military training?" Zatanna asked looking from Conner to Robin, Wally was no military grade thinker. Wally and Conner shared a long look before nodding at her, "Well let's all fight about it over lunch? I chose the astronauts, next?"

**.EKIL UOY SA TNALAHC SA EB.**

Pretty much just wrote this because I was on a Chalant kick, and because I actually really like the Het pairings on this series, Cannon and Fan Cannon. While I do like this pairing I am hoping that if Young Justice goes on the a season three, that 3D Batman show does not sound like it will last so it might come back, that Chalant stays in the past. Zee and Wing are cute together, but I prefer Babs or Starfire, if we are going with straight hot red-headed crime fighters. Would love more flashbacks to show how they got to together then broke up like M'gann and Conner got. It might be in the comics but I haven't read those, I really need to I know. Ramblings aside I hope you all liked this little One Shot, Fluff is our friend sometimes people.


End file.
